1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a storage unit that has an openable/closable lid member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus (e.g., a digital camera) has a lid open/close mechanism for opening/closing a battery lid of a battery storage case. Some lid open/close mechanism has a shaft hole that slidably holds a support shaft of the battery lid and a click spring that generates a click force when the battery lid is slid.
In recent years, with the increasing demand for low-priced digital cameras, it has been demanded to reduce the number of parts for cost reduction. To this end, the click spring is sometimes formed integrally with the battery storage case by using a resin material. In that case, however, the battery lid is often restricted in shape due to a die structure, posing a problem of impairing a high-quality feeling by allowing the interior of the camera to be visible through a gap appearing around the click spring when the battery lid is slid.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-27637 discloses an image pickup apparatus having a battery lid open/close mechanism that includes a click spring, fabricated separately from a battery storage case, for rotatably holding a battery lid support shaft and for generating a click force when a battery lid is slid to be opened or closed.
However, the proposed battery lid open/close mechanism requires the click spring other than the battery lid and the battery storage case, resulting in a problem of increasing the number of parts and the cost.